What happens at night, stays at night
by Sutemi
Summary: Inuyasha leaves Kagome again during the night to see Kikyou, but this time Kagome has mixed feelings. This is funny but it is my own creation so what are you gonna expect. read and review, pleasies and thankies.


Hey all, I know I am not done with Moanin and Groanin but I couldn't help myself. I had to post this story. I was just thinking about stuff in class and this idea came to me. So I hope you like it, enough to review when you are finished. I hate it when people read my storied but don't review. So please have the decency to review. Thanx. This is in no way supposed to be romantic, it is supposed to be funny. So yeah enjoy.

The hottest 3 some ever!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Sadly. Hmpf.**

Inuyasha had gone to see Kikyo during the night when everyone was asleep. It was about five minutes until Kagome woke up because she had felt his presence leave, and she was debating on whether to follow him or not.

"Hey Inuyasha is gone. I think I felt his presence leave. I wonder if I should follow him." Kagome said while getting up noticing that Kikyo's soul collectors were around "Hey the Kinky-hoe's soul collectors are here. That bastard left me alone!"

So Kagome went and followed Kikyo's soul collectors. She then arrived to the scene where Inuyasha and Kikyo were making out furiously by a tree. She stayed hidden so they wouldn't see her. Then they began stripping off their clothes getting ready to have sex. That's when Kagome blew it.

"What the hell do you think you are doing with Kinky-hoe!"

"I was getting ready to have sex with her dummy, and her name is not Kinky-hoe it's Kik-you."

"Actually my name is Kikyo."

"What ever Kik-you." Inuyasha said beginning to make out with her again

"Hey I am still here!" Kagome said stomping her foot

"So?" Said the hanyou as he separated from Kikyo

"Aren't you going to ask me to join?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I didn't think you would want to."

"Well can I? It would be a three some! Yay three somes!" Kagome said as she fell over. She was trying to jump and take off her clothes at the same time. "Oww that hurt, let's start!"

"Okay Kagome you lay there next to Kik-you."

"My name is Kikyo! The dead chia pet that walks the earth, stealing the souls of other dead people!"

"Okay calm down Kik-you." Inuyasha said as Kagome jumped on him trying to make out

"Ugh why do I try. All I wanted was to get a good fuck and I better get it. What does it matter that the guy that used to love you doesn't even know how to pronounce your name?"

"It's okay Kinky-hoe." Kagome said patting her shoulder because Inuyasha had told her to get away and comfort "Kik-you" in his words

"I hate you." Kikyo said throwing Kagome's hand away and glaring at her all the while

"Well I'm gonna fuck you both if you don't shut up, and even if you do I still will!" Inuyasha said getting on top of Kikyo

"Fine fuck Kinky-hoe first. It's not like I care." Kagome said rolling over on her side

"Don't worry you will get your turn Kagome."

"But I wanna go first." Kagome whined

"Fine." Inuyasha said getting off of Kikyo

"But Inu-baby I wanted to go first." Kikyo said seductively

"Okay." Inuyasha said after he was done having a make-out fest with Kagome

"Aww Yashie, please come back. I wanna give you a hand job."

Inuyasha was over there in a heart beat. "Okay I'm ready. Sorry Kik-you I want a blow job."

"I said I would give you a hand job not a blow job."

"Eh doesn't hurt to try." Inuyasha said shrugging his shoulder's

"If you come over here I will give you something special." Kikyo said in a more seductive voice

"You have to tell me what it is first, so I know I'm not getting jipped."

"Wait! I have an idea!" Kagome yelled

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked curiously

"I was thinking that me and Kinky-hoe over there could both do things to you."

"I like that, what about you Kik-you?"

"I wanted a good fuck, not to give you a hand job or something." Kikyo said disappointed

"I have to get something before I give you and Kagome anything."

"So who wants to make out with me and who wants to give me a blow job?" Inuyasha said rubbing his hands together like people do when they are giving someone a decision that will benefit them no matter what

"I got dibs on giving him the blow job!" Kagome said raising her hand. "Wait I don't wanna put my mouth on that." She said pointing to his weenie. "Who knows where that has been, I will just give you a hand job."

"Hey I resent that."

"Fine I will just make out with him." Kikyo said moving over to Inuyasha where Kagome had already started with Inuyasha's hand job

"Wait no, I wanna make out with him instead." Kagome said changing her mind

"Fine I will give him a blow job." Kikyo said as she moved to where Kagome was

"Wati no, I wanna give him the hand job." Kagome said changing her mind once again

"Fine I will make out with him."

Kikyo started making out with him and Kagome was giving him a hand job, which in his opinion wasn't very good. The making out wasn't very good either. So he decided to speak up.

"Wait a minute." Inuyasha said breaking away from Kikyo and making Kagome stop

"What's wrong Inu-baby?" Kikyo said worried

"Yeah what Kinky-hoe said." Kagome said sitting up

"Maybe you guys should switch spots."

"Okay but may I ask why?"

"No, you ask too many question's Kagome."

"Fine." Kikyo said as she moved down to Inuyasha's hard weenie

Kagome began making out with Inuyasha which was a little better than Kikyo because her lips weren't cold but she didn't know how to use her tongue. Kikyo wasn't helping his cock because her lips were still cold. But what are you gonna expect from a dead chia pet, not that chia pets were even alive at one point. So he broke away from Kagome and sat up.

"What now Yashie?" Kagome asked really wanting to begin making out again

"You wanna know what temee, I bet you do and I'm gonna tell ya?!" Inuyasha said angrily because he wasn't getting what he wanted "You guys both suck at making out and giving blow/hand jobs! I bet Sesshoumaru could make out and give hand/blow jobs way better than you retarded humans."

(Sesshoumaru pops in) "This Sesshoumaru can definitely make out and give better blow/hand jobs."

"Would you consider doing that for me?" Inuyasha asked hopefully

"This Sesshoumaru would do no such thing with his brother but maybe with Kagome or Kikyo."

"Finally someone other than the author can say my name right, I will gladly accept a blow/hand job from you also a long make out session." Kikyo said moving over towards Sesshoumaru

"Oh I will accept too." Kagome said. "Only because I am so hurt, I can't believe you would say something like that to me Yashie. Actually I can but whatever."

"Well get over it!" Inuyasha said very upset. "You don't know how to use your tongue. It felt like kissing someone that had a fish in their mouth!"

"I thought I was pretty good." Kikyo spoke up

"Who told you that?! Your lips were cold and your mouth was dry!"

"Actually Naraku said that I was pretty good. And you hurt my feelings too. Also what do you expect from a dead chia pet?"

"You were with Naraku?" Seshoumaru asked stripping off his clothes

"Yes got a problem with that?"

"Yes you were with one of my most hated enemies. This Sesshoumaru cannot make out or give you a hand/blow job."

"Oh that means I can get one." Kagome said drooling over Sesshoumaru's hot, sexy naked body

"Well fuck Naraku, I don't care, and I don't know!" Inuyasha said answering Kikyo's previous qeustions

(Naraku pops in) "Really Inu do you love me that much?" Naraku asks looking like a pony loving freak

"Where did you some from? And H to the E to the double L no. I hate you!"

"Aww I was hoping to fuck you from behind." (Naraku pops out)

"That was weird." Kagome said trying to make out with Inuyasha

"Hey stop it." Inuyasha said pushing Kagome away

"But I wanted to show you how much better I can be."

"Well forget that Ms. Fishtongue."

"Fine I will just go for Sesshoumaru."

"Actually this Sesshoumaru would not like to make out or give you a hand/blow job."

"Why not?"

"I would rather do that to Rin." Sesshoumaru said getting his clothing back on

"Eww she is just a little kid." Kagome said making an eww face

"Oh well." Sesshoumaru said (Shesshoumaru pops out)

"So am I not getting a good fuck tonight."

"No, sorry maybe another time."

"Let's see you insulted me and mispronounced my name a million times. Okay I will meet you tomorrow night." Kikyo said waving like a princess as she was being carried off by her soul collectors still naked

"So does that mean I have you to myself?"

"Are you kidding me, I don't even like you, but sure."

"Okay well now that you aren't getting a make out session or a blow/hand job, let's just have sex." Kagome said jumping towards tha hanyou

"Fine." _So much for my three some_

So Kagome and Inuyasha had sex and hated every minute of it, but met each other every night to have more sex.

I hope you liked that chapter. I also hope it was funny. See you later peoplz.

-Rationality


End file.
